Unexpected
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: BitLeena One shot. Leena and Bit finally tell each other how they feel After Liger has enough of their attention grabbing Game.


1**Unexpected**

**This is a Bit/Leena fic don't like don't read anymore.**

**This fic contains a lot of violence and suggestive material. **

Leena: Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttt, you give me back my cookie.

Ah, yes we start with the typical seen Bit Cloud running from the love of his life Leena Taurous, he had decided to mess with her in one of the only ways he knows how by stealing one of her cookies. As he ran he couldn't help but wonder why she always freaks out over a couple of cookies.

_It is unbelievable ready to murder someone over a fucking cookie._

As Bit was running he ran to the only place that would keep him safe. The cockpit of his Zoid Liger 0. Liger was already waiting for him so that Bit could get out of the base and into the safety of the nearest town.

Liger get ready Leena's out for blood today.

What happened next shocked Bit. Liger closed his cockpit and refused to allow Bit to enter and it was at the worst possible time. Leena had just cornered him. Right by the Liger and was ready to well, Bit didn't even have a chance to write his will. She pounced him and started to pummel the blonde who always seemed to refuse to fight back when it came to her. She left after she was done still angry that Bit had eaten another one of her cookies. But she conveniently forgotten that earlier she had swiped both his and Brads coffee. So of course she still had to hide from him before he found her.(AN Yes Brad becomes friends with Bit and gets him hooked on coffee.)

As Leena walked along she was thinking about Bit and how much the cocky Blonde really did mean to her despite how she acted around him.

"_Stupid Bit why can't he be more well friendly towards me. I hate to admit it but I do love the Blonde idiot but as long as he treats me like this I don't think I'll ever work up the courage to tell him about how much I love him. One of these days really soon I will have to tell him or I'll explode and do something I might regret._"

As Leena thought this she walked back to her room thinking about how much it would hurt to be rejected by Bit and just kept fighting back the tears. Once she got to her room that did it there was no stopping her from crying.

Meanwhile back at the Hanger Bit is chewing out the Liger for not sticking to the plan.

Come on Liger you knew what to do but now it doesn't matter thanks a lot. I was all prepared to make a clean getaway but no. You had to go and take Leena's side and condemn me to the beating of my life. Also come on what kind of a pal are you screwing me over like that.

**ROAR(Translation: Hey You needed that ass kicking besides maybe you wouldn't have to worry about going to such extremes for her attention if you just came out and told her that you love her.) Damn how can he say so much in one roar.**

What? How could telling her that do anything other then get me a slow and painful death.

**Roar(Translation: Hey you never know she might actually feel the same way about you as you do about her. Think about it she certainly can't seem to keep her hands off of you.) **

Do you have any idea how weak that argument is?

**Roar (Translation: Yeah that is kind of weak well lets see there is that little twinkle she gets in her eye whenever she sees you.)**

**Roar (Translation: The way she can be all sad and then gets all happy just because you are there suddenly. It is crazy she does a complete 180 because you said something to her or atleast acknowledged her.)**

Yeah right maybe you just have an over active imagination. I highly doubt she would really feel that way about me. She always looks for reasons to beat me up so why would she care about me.

**Roar (Translation: You always hurt the ones you love ya know. Besides she just seems to like being around you if you ask me.)**

Yeah so she can use me as a punching bag.

**Roar (AN: I am not translating that I'm trying to keep this down to a T rating)**

Alright I'll go tell her how I feel only when I wind up dead you have to remember one thing. I TOLD YOU SO!.

With that Bit went off to find Leena and finally get this over with.

Back with the zoids.

"**It is about time that one of them found the courage to fess up about their feelings it has been getting annoying listening to her wine about how she loves him but thinks he doesn't feel the same."**

**I know I'm glad I was finally able to convince Bit to tell her. It was getting sad to watch the lengths they would go to get each others attention.**

"**I know stealing each others food, starting arguments over the stupidest things, it is getting redundant."**

**Indeed (AN That's my line bitch)**

**Did you just hear something?**

"**No" **

Back with Bit

_Well, the countdown to my judgement day has begun._

/Hey, Bit have you seen Leena, unlike you I still need to get my revenge for the theft of my coffee./

Bit turns around to see Brad polishing a Shot gun and, that he has on a hunting vest. Brad also has a maniacal grin and a look on his face that makes him look out right insane.

Yeah, she went out to the town thinking that she will find me there also she has your coffee with her still and drove off before I could try to get it back for you.

This made Brad turn around heading straight for his Shadow fox screaming I coming my precious.

_Wow, now Leena owes one big time._

As Bit drew closer to the room he could hear crying and wondered what was wrong. Slowly he knocked on the door he heard the crying stop and someone start to walk over to answer. Upon answering the door to her room she was shocked to see the source of her inner turmoil and depression as well as the love of her life Bit Cloud.

Leena can I come in for a few minutes there is something that I really need to talk to you about.

"Sure besides there is something I need to talk to you about any way."

Alright then you go first.

"Ok well Bit what want tell you is that well I L...I.LO...LOV...LOVE Y.YOU."

Huh?

I said that I Love you. Bit if you don't feel the same way I underst...

Leena never got to finish that statement because Bit lips were covering hers. His tongue licking at her lips begging for entrance to which she happily obliged. Then their tongues began a battle for dominance. Bit's of course won seeing as he is the aggressor. Their tongues didn't waste any time in exploring each others mouths. After a few minutes they broke apart do to a severe lack of oxygen.

After a few minutes Bit spoke.

Leena I love you to and to tell you the truth I thought it would be kind of obvious.

"To tell you the truth Bit I couldn't help but feel the same way, I mean come on I'm always looking for reasons to stay near you and touch you."

With that the two embraced each other and stayed like that for awhile when Leena got a nice little idea. Pretty soon everyone in the base including Harry Champ could here what they were up to.

_Hmm. One of them should have told me I would have happily set them up, oh well at least I can finally become a grandfather. _

**End?**

**For now...Sequel's are a possibility I don't rule out.**


End file.
